Unwanted
by Continental Drifter
Summary: Tigress, part of the Furious Five and perhaps the strongest of all. But what was her childhood like? What was she really like when she was younger? But who would tame the furious tiger that believed that nobody wanted her?


Unwanted

Thunder crashed and lightning bolted outside the Bau Gu orphanage. A ferocious roaring sound was heard as it trembled and shook the frightening orphanage. Swift shadows and figures swooped by, making the poor old sheep who was the matron of the Bau Gu orphanage. The dangerous figure had escaped its dark, isolated room. It lurked around and then BOOM! A crash of broken wooden tables and vases collided into the matron. She shrieked in horror, and then saw the real 'monster' who was really...Tigress.

'I just wanna play' the standing cub declared innocently, as she stood before the freaked out matron.

But poor Tigress was not the normal type of child that had fun with all the other children. Her ferocious behaviour and uncontrollable strength prevented her from making friends, nor earning the trust of the parents that wished to adopt children from the orphanage.

The matron was always seeking help to control the orphan tiger but nothing seemed to do, until the matron discovered Master Shifu, and asked for his help. Tigress was sitting in her dark and isolated room, hearing the conversation. Her room was messed up- there were papers on the ground, scratch marks gliding across walls and many other frightening sights.

Tigress approached the door and peeked through a gap to see two shadows- the helpless sheep matron and Master Shifu.

'Nobody will come here to adopt a child because they're afraid of her!' exclaimed the matron, clearly in distress and desperate need of help 'She's a monster! A monster!'

Shifu said nothing but simply listened to the matron rave on about Tigress' devastating behaviour and strength.

At hearing the last few words, Tigress herself felt unwanted and unloved. She glanced down at her feet sadly and made her way towards the corner of the room. As she hugged her knees, the door swung open, revealing the Master Shifu who was going to change the little girl.

'I am Shifu. I am...' Shifu began, but was interrupted by the sad Tigress who sat at the corner.

She swung her head at him with a fierce expression planted on her face. 'Afraid?' she snapped.

Shifu shut the door with a boom! 'No' he replied firmly.

'Well, you should be!' Tigress snapped at Master Shifu 'I am Tigress! Tigress the monster!' she raved on, imitating the matron. She turned back towards the corner of the room and glanced downwards sadly 'A monster no one wants'

'You are not a monster' Shifu replied gently 'You're just a little girl'

He flicked his hand and revealed several domino blocks stacked beside each other evenly. 'Let us play?' he suggested.

And with that, the training had begun.

'This game requires discipline, precision, a still hand and steady heart' Shifu explained, demonstrating a smooth and gentle movement with his arms that Tigress tried to follow.

She tried, but her indescribable power simply made her punch a direct hole through the wall. Master Shifu showed no agitation with the child, for he was a patient teacher.

'Focus,' Shifu reminded 'again'

Tigress continued trying. They moved onto the domino training and Shifu threw the dominoes into the air for Tigress to catch. She leapt up and caught the blocks, but as she glanced at her palm, she saw that the pieces were broken up. She still could not control her temper. Fury and rage leapt out of her as she yelled in frustration.

'Again' Shifu instructed calmly.

Tigress obeyed her master and tried again. The training went on for weeks and months.

'Again' Shifu was instructing.

So she leapt into the air, caught it...and in her palm was the several blocks, all placed in her hand in one piece.

The day came and the training was complete. Tigress now had to perform what she had learnt to earn the trust and respect from the villagers. In a graceful dance, Tigress placed many blocks together and created the well-known sign- the Chinese peace sign.

The crowd was amazed at what they saw. Tigress looked up at Master Shifu. He nodded in approval and flicked the start of the trail. It trailed downwards gracefully and when it had finished, the crowd cheered in delight. A couple of children rushed towards Tigress and gave her a hug. Tigress was so pleased and happy that she had people that finally were not so afraid of her.

The big gates swung open to reveal parents that wanted to adopt a child. The parents took home the chosen children and all that was left was a lonely Tigress. She glanced down sadly and the matron tried comforting her.

'Come, dear,' she was saying 'there's always next time'

Tigress was once again unwanted and unloved. She knew that there was no hope for her to find parents. All the adults were still afraid of Tigress' dangerous behaviour and strength which she had learnt to control. All, except one.

Tigress placed a domino on the table she sat at, but a familiar hand placed one beside it. Surprised, Tigress looked up and saw Master Shifu.

'Shifu!' she exclaimed, delighted to see him.

Shifu made his way towards the gates. 'Come,' he told Tigress 'let us go home'

Tigress was so grateful at what Shifu told her. She jumped up and followed Shifu home, ready for a new life. Finally, she could say goodbye to all the frightened people. Finally, she could get out of the scary and lonely Bau Gu orphanage where all the unwanted children had to stay. Finally, she could have proper meals and a home.

Finally could say that she had a parent...

Forever.


End file.
